Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to semiconductor integrated circuits, and more particularly, to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and/or a method of designing the same.
Semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) design is a process of converting a chip behavior model that describes desired operations of a semiconductor system to a specific structure model that describes a connection between essential components of the semiconductor system. In such a semiconductor IC design, process generation and use of a library of cells to be included in the semiconductor IC may be advantageous in terms of time and reducing cost in semiconductor IC design and implementation.